Responsable
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock toma una decisión y ésta tiene una terrible consecuencia ¿será capaz de arreglarlo o su aparición lo empeorará todo? ¿Y qué pasa si John está involucrado? Rating M por Tortura y Violencia. RF & Post-RF. Johnlock


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada de este fandom me pertenece y no aspiro a lucrar con mis bebés(?). Así que ¡no me demanden!

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

**012** ¡por fin puedo responderte tus lindos reviews! Sé que no es _exactamente_ lo que me pediste, pero la canción me dio esta idea... espero que te guste.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El rating **M** es por el exceso de **violencia** y **tortura** en este fanfic.

**Tortura** hacia personaje principal. (¡Lo siento!)

* * *

**Responsable**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

4050 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

En algún sitio de tu Palacio Mental se alojó la _insignificante_ información de que la meditación y el tiempo con uno mismo es beneficioso para la mente. Algo mencionaba acerca de sentirse _más_ conectado con uno mismo... y con otros. Bien, pues ahora estabas _solo_, de hecho estabas muerto oficialmente. Habían pasado sólo dos meses desde tu _falso suicidio_ y aún no podías echar a andar tu plan de acabar con la red de Moriarty, así que lo único que te quedaba era _esperar_ -con lo que odiabas estar quieto- pero no te quedaba de otra.

Y tan aburrido estabas que incluso habías recurrido a eso que tu mente gritaba una y otra vez que intentaras. _Meditar_. Buscar en tu interior las respuestas que, posiblemente, hayas pasado por algo. Lo haces no porque desconfíes de tu capacidad intelectual, sino porque... bueno, debías hacer _algo_.

Te sientas en el suelo, encima de un cojín y te pones cómodo -aunque no es muy sencillo hacerlo en _esa_ habitación, donde en cualquier momento, las paredes podían caerse- cierras los ojos y comienzas a respirar despacio, equilibras tu ritmo cardiaco y esperas. Y sigues esperando... y nada.

-_¡Maldición!_- aquello era desesperante ¿cómo se te ocurría intentar algo tan estúpido como aquello. Te levantas y comienzas a dar vueltas por la habitación. Bufando e intentando no volverte loco por tanta inactividad, al menos con John te mantenías activo...

-_John..._- susurras y te detienes abruptamente. En esos días no habías podido pensar en nada más que en lo que debías hacer, en cómo lo harías y en cómo saldrías de ahí sin ser notado. Olvidaste por completo a tu blogger. Olvidaste a tu... _amigo_ -o lo que fuera-. Bueno, no lo olvidaste, sólo omitiste sus recuerdos momentáneamente, porque no era imperativo por el momento, además, todo aquello lo hacías para que él estuviera a salvo, lejos de la mira de la red de James. Porque era por ese motivo ¿cierto? Si, claro... debía ser eso ¿qué otro motivo sería? Ninguno, en absoluto.

E incluso para ti, esas respuestas sonaban demasiado falsas para ser la verdad.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pudieras salir sin problemas. Claro que ibas disfrazado, ya no había necesidad de trajes, gabardina o bufanda... todo estaba olvidado, todo era de tu _vida pasada_. Y a pesar de ello, no podías evitar pensar cada vez más en John y cada que lo hacías tu cerebro no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el doctor. _¿Estará bien? ¿Comerá? ¿Su cojera habrá vuelto? ¿Seguirá en Baker Street?_ El problema era que las respuestas nunca llegaban a ti.

Era la segunda vez que intentas _meditar_... todo porque tus pies te habían dirigido hacia _Angelo's_. Cuando te diste cuenta estabas en la calle de enfrente. Decidiste que _recordar_ era absurdo, pero al levantar la mirada y observar la mesa que siempre ocupabas con John nunca esperaste encontrarlo sentado justamente _ahí_, pero no estaba solo, iba con _alguien_. Una mujer.

Y algo parecido al dolor de ser golpeado en las costillas llegó a ti. ¿Qué significaba aquello? John era tu amigo, tu blogger... no había necesidad de... ¡nada!

Así que ahí estabas nuevamente, sentado en aquel sucio lugar, tratando de averiguar por qué... por qué reaccionaste así... por John.

Cerraste tus ojos y respiraste. Despejaste tu mente y comenzaste a abrir todas y cada una de las puertas de tu Palacio, en la búsqueda de _eso_ que estaba mermando tu capacidad para trabajar al cien por ciento.

En una puerta encontraste trozos de recuerdo de cuando se conocieron. Recuerdas su porte rígido y forzado, resultado de su trauma post-guerra, su voz, su forma de hablar, sus gestos... ¿por qué aquello estaba alojado ahí?

La siguiente puerta tenía recuerdos sobre su primer caso... la preocupación de John, las palabras de asombro del doctor, la capacidad para hacerte sonreír -al menos mínimamente-, su fidelidad... el sacrificio moral que hizo al asesinar a aquel taxista para salvarte.

Las siguientes puertas eran sobre temas parecidos.

John en el desayuno.

John intentando hacerte comer.

John obligándote a dormir.

John ayudándote en los casos, en tus experimentos.

John enojado.

Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus gestos... ¡todo era sobre John! Siempre John. Y a pesar de que los recuerdos de John ocupaban demasiado espacio en tu mente, decides no eliminarlo.

Porque John es preciado para tu mente, por eso es que lo alojó como un virus en tu disco duro, para que no lo olvidaras.

Y no querías olvidarlo.

Porque tú...

-_Le amo..._- tanto fue el shock ante tal respuesta, que no te moviste de tu posición un día entero.

¿Así era como se sentía estar enamorado? ¿Las sensaciones químicas del cuerpo disparadas al por mayor? ¿El sudor en las manos? ¿La euforia? ¿El vértigo? ¿Esa necesidad de verlo? ¿Esas náuseas o lo que fuera que sentías en el estómago? ¿La curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía su cabello, su boca... su piel?

Y pasaste otro día más intentando asimilarlo. Si amabas a John ¿qué pasaba con tu trabajo? ¿qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Porque claro, una cosa era descubrirlo y otra _medio_ asimilarlo, pero ¿y John? Él era un heterosexual declarado, aunque eso mismo decías tú sobre estar casado con tu trabajo. ¿Y si John se sentía atraído hacia ti pero no daba ningún paso porque tú mismo le habías bloqueado el paso?

-_¡Esto es desesperante!_

* * *

Intentas olvidarte del asunto, pero no lo logras al cien por ciento. Poco a poco avanzas hacia la red criminal y debes estar concentrado, de lo contrario todo aquel sacrificio por... por John no habrá servido de nada.

Estás tras un asesino del grupo de James, él se escabulle entre las calles desoladas de Londres, es casi media noche cuando logras encontrarlo. Era un hombre escurridizo, difícil de detectar si no buscabas bien, pero tu red de vagabundos siguen siendo fieles a ti -has hecho mucho por ellos últimamente, eres uno de ellos ahora-. Él se da cuenta de que es perseguido y comienza a correr, corres tras él, no puede ¡no debe escaparse! Entran a un callejón oscuro, uno de esos desolados que sirven para dos cosas... saca un cuchillo, al menos no fue una pistola y se lanza hacia ti con la clara intención de no dejarte salir vivo de ahí. Logras lanzar su arma lejos y sólo quedan sus puños; la forma más arcaica de enfrentamiento que conoces, pero en ese momento no debes pensar demasiado. Él te propina un golpe en las costillas que te saca el aire, te mareas e intentas no caerte. El tipo te toma de la sudadera y te estampa contra la pared; sientes que tu cráneo ha sufrido unas cuantas heridas, pero debes salir vivo de aquello, no podías morir, no aún. Te arroja al suelo e intenta patearte con sus pesadas botas, ruedas ignorando el dolor en tu pecho y llegas, casi sin notarlo, hasta el arma del tipo. La tomas sin pensarlo y se la clavas en el corazón.

Esperas hasta que de su último aliento y limpias la escena del crimen. Debías ser cuidadoso, nadie podía saber que seguías vivo. Mientras limpias, buscas en su ropa cualquier información que te sea útil y tu corazón se detiene por unos segundos al encontrar una fotografía de John. La observas como si al hacerlo, ésta te diera explicaciones del por qué está ahí. No podía, no debía ser cierto. John estaba a salvo, _tenía_ que estarlo. Le das la vuelta al pedazo de papel y encuentras unos números. ¿Una fecha? No, no parece ser el formato de una fecha. Es como si fuera... _¡coordenadas!_ _¡Eran coordenadas geográficas!_ Tomaste tu celular y buscaste en el mapa dichos números. La dirección apuntaba a la zona de muelles, donde había gran cantidad de bodegas y edificios abandonados. Y fue entonces cuando entraste en una especie de crisis ¿y si tenían a John? Si tenían a John ¿cómo salvarlo sin que se diera cuenta de que estabas vivo? Piensas y le ejerces presión a tu cerebro para que te dé todos los posibles escenarios... primero debías asegurarte que John estaba bien, mandaste un mensaje al _vigilante_ de John.

-_¿Todo bien?-S._

Y la espera por la respuesta fue un martirio.

-_No hay indicios de él- X_

Sientes que tu corazón se detiene por tercera vez ese día y entonces, algo comienza a sonar. Era el celular del tipo, lo tomas y abres el mensaje que acaba de llegarle.

-_Lo tenemos- X_

De haber podido, el celular estaría hecho pedazos en tu mano por tal presión. _Lo tenemos_, era todo lo que se repetía en tu cabeza. John no estaba en casa. El tipo que acababas de asesinar tenía una foto suya. Un mensaje corto y conciso. Tu cerebro era una maraña de pensamientos confusos. La preocupación no te dejaba ver bien, estabas ciego ante la situación.

¿Sería una trampa?

¿Sabían que estabas vivo?

¿John en verdad estaba en peligro?

Y antes de poder darle respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas, te diriges hacia el punto de encuentro. No pondrías en peligro la vida de John, aún si se trata de una trampa para atraparte a ti.

* * *

El sitio es como lo imaginaste. Oscuro, frío, sin vida. Perfecto para los drogadictos o criminales. Perfecto para un secuestro o una emboscada.

Te acercas con sigilo, escuchando, oliendo el ambiente. Huele a humedad... y sangre.

Caminas pegado a la pared, lentamente y casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido, entonces escuchas un quejido, pero no te acercas aún -podría ser una trampa. Al percatarte de que no hay nadie cerca, caminas hacia donde escuchaste el ruido, y la imagen que encontraste fue tan perturbadora, horrible y repugnante que de haber tenido el estómago débil, lo habrías devuelto.

Ahí, en una silla vieja estaba John, vendado y amordazado. Tenía golpes y sangre seca en varias partes de su cuerpo, laceraciones y quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en los brazos, pecho y piernas. Tenía dos dedos rotos, la nariz también -aparentemente- y su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada. Y si alguien tenía duda de que no tenías corazón, es que no te conocía bien. Nadie te conocía como John. Por eso te dolía en el alma verlo así y por primera vez en toda tu miserable vida, te sentiste culpable... y eso era poco.

Mandaste a la mierda el secreto de tu _muerte_. Salvarías a John esta vez, porque le habías fallado una vez, pero jamás volvería a pasar.

Te acercaste a él e intentaste hacerlo reaccionar. Le quitarle la venda y la mordaza y fue cuando notaste que sus ojos tenían quemaduras también.

-_Malditos bastardos-_ susurraste y te mordiste el labio de impotencia. Revisaste sus párpados y abriste sus ojos. La quemadura no había lastimado el nervio óptico, por lo que sólo necesitaría terapia o una cirugía pequeña. Te acercaste a la mesa de cirugía a su lado y encontraste varios objetos de tortura. Los ignoraste y tomaste una navaja. Debías cortar las sogas y sacarlo de ahí. ¡Ahora!

John seguía inconsciente y mientras ejercías presión en la última cuerda, el sonido de aplausos se escuchó a lo lejos.

-_Vaya, vaya... veo que el hijo pródigo ha vuelto por su mascota_- era Moriarty, vestía como siempre, con su traje caro y su sonrisa cínica -_me imaginé que el Gran Detective Consultor no iba a ser tan fácil de 'quemar' así que esperé... y mira lo que me encontré mientras esperaba..._- se acercó hasta quedar frente a ti, con John en medio -_míralo, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme... lo hubieses visto cuando lo trajimos aquí... tsk, tsk... fue un niño malo, por eso tuve que castigarlo-_ acercó su mano hacia John y le apuntaste con el arma que habías conseguido antes de llegar ahí -_wow, tranquilo Sherly, no seas tan celoso... no le hice nada... que no quisiera, claro._

_-Maldito bastardo..._

_-Ey... cuida esa boca, Sherlock... o debo recordarte una situación similar a esta en el pasado...-_ él sonrió y prosiguió -_debo disculparme por mi estúpido empleado... debía eliminar toda evidencia sobre esto, pero... ya sabes, ya no se pueden encontrar buenos tipos en estos tiempos..._

-_¡Qué le hiciste a John!_- tus palabras salieron forzadas, con furia y apuntaste a la cabeza de James.

-_Oh... ya te dije, fue una mascota mala... debes adiestrarlo más... mira que mató a golpes a tres de mis hombres más fuertes... y cuando me vio... ¡fue único, Sherly querido! ¡único! Y yo creí que no podía divertirme más en mi vida._

Fue ahí cuando John comenzó a moverse, pero tus ojos no se separaron de la figura de Moriarty. Sería una lucha real, sin trucos, sin planes de por medio.

-S_é que quieres esto tanto como yo, así que, terminemos con esto Sherlock._

_-Cómo sé que no tienes francotiradores contigo._

_-Oh... ¿ellos? Pues, los eliminé... eran gente incompetente, ¿sabes? Se tardaron demasiado en traerme a Johny-boy, así que... sólo me quedé con tres, los cuales fueron asesinados por la mano de tu mascota. Y unos otros asesinaste tú, así que... digamos que estamos solos con la mascota, pero él está fuera de combate, así que no cuenta. Oh, vamos... tienes mi palabra. Sólo será entre nosotros, esto ya no es divertido en absoluto..._- hizo un mohín de disgusto y se quitó el saco, colocándolo en el respaldo de otra silla que había cerca. -_si me haces el honor._

Y tal como dijo, no percibiste a nadie cerca, pero no debías confiarte. Colocaste el arma en el regazo de John, su mano sana en ella, por si despertaba él debía salvarse.

James te condujo a la zona más despejada de la bodega, se arremangó un poco comentó.

-_Vamos Sherlock, ambos sabemos que esto debía pasar tarde o temprano, así que... hazlo de una vez antes de que me aburra._- no era del estilo de ninguno de los dos pelear con los puños, pero ambos tenían una historia cruda y tú ya estabas harto. Harto de James, de sus manipulaciones, de sus planes, de su red y sobretodo, de que _osara_ tocar a John. Él era... algo intocable.

Ambos demostraban su destreza, James al ser más bajo que tú se movía con mayor fluidez, pero tus movimientos eran certeros y concisos -de algo te sirvieron esos meses solo-. Los golpes iban y venían, la sangre y huesos rotos eran parte de aquella danza mortífera entre ambas mentes brillantes. James entonces, te aplicó una zancadilla, caíste al suelo y te lanzó tierra a los ojos; intentaste limpiarte pero eso incrementaba el dolor y la falta del sentido de la vista. Lo escuchabas reír, mofarse de ti. Parpadeas rápidamente para que tu mismo cuerpo limpie tus ojos pero Moriarty es más rápido y te golpea las costillas, las cuales habían sido lastimadas anteriormente. El aire te hacía falta, no podías ver y estabas indefenso. La risa desquiciada de James se acrecentaba, él se estaba descontrolando y si no lo detenías pronto podía dañar a John. Entonces escuchaste el jalar de un gatillo, un disparo y luego, nada.

* * *

Sientes algo frío en tu rostro. ¿Ahora sí estás muerto? Pero claro que de estar muerto no tenías por qué sentir dolor y en ese momento todo, absolutamente _todo_ te dolía. Intentas levantarte pero no puedes ¿estás atado? ¿ibas a ser torturado? No. De ser así el ambiente no olería a alcohol, anestesia, desinfectante... levantas la mano y te quitas lo que te tapa los ojos -un trozo de manta desinfectada-, la luz cegadora de una lámpara te deja ciego por el momento, parpadeas hasta acostumbrarte y giras la cabeza para observar a tu alrededor.

Había cajas y material almacenado viejo y descuidado. Debía ser otra de las bodegas del muelle, incluso podía ser la misma.

-_No se levante-_ escuchaste que te indicaban, y la voz... -_está demasiado lastimado, quédese así_- sentiste cómo te colocaban de nuevo la venda sobre tus ojos y te aventuraste a preguntar.

-_¿John?_

_-No, John Watson está muerto_- su voz no parecía la misma, estaba apagada, sin vida -_él murió cuando su amigo Sherlock Holmes saltó de San Bart's y fue enterrado junto con él_.

-_No John, no digas eso_- nuevamente intentaste levantarte, pero las costillas...

-_Si no deja de moverse, podría sufrir alguna otra herida grave._

-_Por favor..._

_-Lo siento, pero no hay nada más que decir. Quédese quieto, en cuanto sus heridas estén curadas podrá irse, así como llegó._- sentiste tu alma partirse. Nunca imaginaste ese escenario, creíste que John había rehecho su vida, al menos tendría la esperanza... o la furia... algo, pero no _eso_.

-_Escúcheme entonces_- usaste su mismo juego de palabras -_no fue su intención irse, pero era algo que debía hacer y..._

_-¿"Hacer" dice? ¡Claro! Cómo no lo pensó antes, si él siempre hacía todo solo. "No necesito de nadie", ¿cierto? "No tengo amigos" ¿verdad? Claro... así era él, y aún así..._

_-Déjame explicarte John_- no podías seguir con aquello, era absurdo ¡John debía saber tus razones, así como él debía decirte lo que sentía!

-_Le dije que no hay nada que decir._

_-John... por favor, ¡lo hice porque quería protegerte!_- te sentías expuesto, pero ya no sabías cómo manejar aquello.

-_¿Protegerme?_- explotó -_¿Protegerme de qué, exactamente? ¿De Moriarty? ¡Felicidades, él lo sabía todo desde el comienzo! Él me cazó durante todo este tiempo, nos cazó. A Molly, a la señora Hudson, a Greg, ¡incluso a tu hermano, carajo! ¿es así como querías protegernos?_

_-No sabía... yo pensé que..._

_-¡Claro! Tú siempre piensas por los demás, siempre tienes la razón... pero mira... esta vez no la tuviste, todo se fue a la mierda ¿y para qué? _

_-John yo..._

_-No me digas nada, de hecho, cállate o tendré que sedarte. _

Sabes que no puedes debatirlo, John está herido y su dolor es palpable, tanto que te asfixia. No dices nada mientras John hace su trabajo. Te duele cuando John, al parecer, se endereza sus propios dedos de la mano izquierda. Tus costillas duelen menos y ya puedes moverte con facilidad.

Escuchas a John dormitar, aprovechas ese instante preciado y te levantas de la camilla improvisada que John hizo para ti. Es sorprendente el hecho de que a pesar de estar herido, su prioridad hayas sido tu. Te acercas a él, lo admiras por primera vez en tres días. Sus cortadas y golpes siguen hinchados, pero sus quemaduras ya fueron tratadas y vendadas. Las laceraciones tienen alguna clase de ungüento rosa y vendas también. Lo observas mientras pasas tu dedo índice por su cabello, con delicadeza, embelesado. Sonríes porque él se estremece por tu toque.

Bajas la mirada y encuentras el arma que le colocaste en tu lucha con James aferrada a su mano. Había sangre en ella, pero ni John ni tú estaban heridos. ¡Moriarty! Moriarty había caído por la mano de John. John siempre salvándote. John siempre sufriendo y todo era tu culpa.

¿Qué hacer en esos casos? ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que amas sufre por tu culpa? No tenías la respuesta a eso, nunca lo sentiste necesario, nunca había _sido_ necesario. Pero John... lo amabas demasiado y eso era confuso. Querías estar con él pero a la vez querías que fuera feliz. Los sentimientos eran difíciles de comprender, porque eran más que simples reacciones químicas.

Te arrodillas frente a él y posaste tu mano en la suya, observas las tablillas en sus dedos, sus bellos dedos ahora rotos por ese maldito. Te acercas y besas con dulzura sus extremidades.

Sonríes. John siempre te sorprendía, y esta vez no podía ser diferente. Siempre viendo por los demás antes que por su seguridad y bienestar. El buen John, el que merecía ser feliz.

Obviamente, tú lo hacías sufrir.

Te levantaste y besaste su frente.

-_Lo siento John, lo siento tanto-_ y una lágrima, la primera en años, recorrió tu mejilla. Te alejarías, esta vez para siempre. No querías hacerlo sufrir, ya no más. -_Te amo, John-_ besaste ligeramente sus labios -_perdóname._- te levantas para irte y sientes su mano detenerte.

Miraste a John y sus miradas se encontraron, su mirada era como una ventana abierta a su corazón. _Furia, miedo, ilusión, desilusión, frustración... amor_. Mil cosas pasaban por sus azules ojos y sólo pudiste acercarte y abrazarlo.

-_Estúpido_- te dijo, entrecortado... sollozante.

-_Lo sé._

-_Te lloré durante semanas..._

-_Lo sé._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_-No quería ponerte en peligro._

_-Sherlock... eres... eres un..._

_-Lo sé-_ ambos rompieron a llorar en un llanto liberador, un llanto tranquilo, largo, uno que con sus lágrimas lavaría sus almas de todo el dolor experimentado. Un llanto comprensible, tranquilizante.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que los músculos se entumieron por estar en la misma posición.

* * *

John no estaba seguro de tu regreso a Baker Street, por lo que le sugeriste irse contigo.

-_¿Estás seguro?_

_-A menos que tú no lo quieras..._

_-¡No! Digo... ahm... no tengo problemas pero... ¿qué le diré a...?-_ John desvió la mirada y sabías a lo que se refería.

-_Ya veo... la de Angelo's ¿cierto?, no hay problema, sabrá dónde..._

_-No, no... lo estás malentendiendo... ¿Angelo's? Bien, no quiero saber cómo sabes eso, pero... es la pareja de Harry, Janet. Sólo quería que le ayudara con su boda... además, __yo me refiero a mi hermana y a la señora Hudson... se preocupaban y... bueno, Harry se queda conmigo a veces.  
_

_-Debemos decirles que estás conmigo-_ tratas de ocultar el alivio de saber que John no está saliendo con nadie, pero sabes que él lo sabe.

_-¿Decirles? ¿Contigo? Pues... eso sería contraproducente para el plan... ¿cierto?_

_-No me refiero a eso, John._

_-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?_

_-John, a veces, simplemente..._- desde que habías descubierto tu sentir hacia John toda una gama de nuevas sensaciones había nacido en ti y al ser tan potentes no sabías cómo manejarlas, John se dio cuenta.

-_¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Bien? Si, si... claro._

_-No lo pareces._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Recuerdas el caso de Baskerville?_

_-Si, qué con eso._

_-Pues en ese momento decías tener "miedo", ese es un sentimiento, Sherlock y ahora mismo... pues, te comportas igual, pero no veo el miedo en tus ojos, es algo más... profundo._

_-Si John, y tú eres el responsable._

_-¿Yo qué tengo que ver en esto?_

_-¡Tú me enamoraste!-_ gritaste y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. La tensión subió y nadie decía nada. -E_ntenderé si tu no... ya sabes, John, no me hagas repetirlo._

_-No, no... ¡espera Sherlock! Me estás diciendo que yo... a ti... ¿sientes algo por mi? ¡Algo más que un __compañerismo o una amistad extraña?_

_-¡Si, John! No es muy difícil de descifrarlo._

_-Pues discúlpame señor-todo-es-demasiado-obvio-para-mi, pero no me di cuenta._

_-Ni yo, créeme._

_-Entonces..._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Sherlock, quiero que me respondas con la verdad y que no me interrumpas-_ asientes y él prosigue –s_é que no sabes nada sobre las emociones ni sentimientos, quiero saber si esto que dices sentir es real, quiero saber si estarás conmigo a pesar de todo; que contarás conmigo para todo, no solo para ser tu "ayudante" en los casos, quiero saber qué estás dispuesto a darme, porque yo, Sherlock, te juro fidelidad, te entrego mi alma, mi vida, te entrego todo lo que soy, sólo si estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi. Quiero creer, Sherlock, quiero volver a creer, a confiar en ti._- el shock por la declaración del doctor era tal que no podías encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender, hacerle saber que tú harías eso y más, sólo por él.

John te miraba, expectante, esperando.

-_¿Sherlock?_

_-Yo... yo no..._- la mirada azul del doctor se apagó con esas palabras y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta, lo tomaste entre tus brazos y lo apretaste contra tu pecho -_no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarte lo que siento, no sé cómo decirlo, no sé cómo expresarlo. Pero puedo asegurarte, jurarte que esto que siento no es en vano. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti._

El abrazo que le siguió a eso fue tan cálido que no tenías más dudas al respecto. El amor que sentías por John iba más allá de lo que la demás gente consideraba amar. Era más que tomarse de las manos, era más que un beso, mucho más que una mirada... era todo eso y mucho, mucho más.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Este es el fanfic más largo que he escrito... en serio... ¿en serio? Ni yo me la creo xD

Lamento si es MUY angst y dramático al inicio, _peroperoperopero_... bueno, **012** me pidió que me basara en la canción de *Merlín salve a los Beatles* If I Feel, pero la versión tomada de la película "Across The Universe". Sé que probablemente me pateen por haber osado tocar a los chicos(?) de Liverpool, pero... yo... me... yo no... bueno... espero les haya gustado.

Ugh... qué difícil es escribir desde 3ra persona con Sherlock... y Jimmy ¡ni se diga! me puse a llorar con todo esto... uff... que dilema es tener a las dos Mentes más brillantes en mi cerebro... ugh... necesito dormir... *se arrastra*

**¿Review?**


End file.
